The present invention relates to pen base computers, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a sliding box type pen base computer.
A variety of portable computers are known and widely used for the advantage of mobility. A pen base computer is a newly developed compact computer which has a LCD for graphic input through a pen. Because the keyboard input device is not provided, the size of a pen base computer is greatly reduced. Since a pen base computer is very small (may be so small that it can be held in the palm), the master board and the LCD thereof may be damaged easily when frequently opening and closing the outer shell (opening the outer shell may cause a static electricity to happen, which will affect the operation of the electronic elements therein).
It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a sliding box type pen base computer which effectively eliminate the aforesaid problems.